


a totally goth halloween with sparkles!

by KillerMiniPenni



Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Halloween Together, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween date, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerMiniPenni/pseuds/KillerMiniPenni
Summary: They had finally arrived at their location, an beach. They been here an couple times, the first time being one of their earlier dates in their relationship, Bebe had asked Pete out, as it was almost as nice a day as it could be in South Park, they had shown up and just played with the sand as the water was still really cold, near the end Bebe grabbed Pete's hand to walk on the beach as the sun set.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Pete Thelman
Kudos: 2





	a totally goth halloween with sparkles!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friend once again for naming this work ^^  
> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.

It was Bebe's and Pete's first Halloween together while dating, they were laying on the couch under a blanket cuddling, while watching a movie.  
Pete softly pet his girlfriend on the head as his other hand held hers. He kissed her on the forehead which earned him a hum back, he looked down from the movie to her, she was laying against his chest as she watched the movie Pete wasn't paying attention to anymore, her soft blonde curls framing her face, a little bit if it covering it. He brushed them out of her face and booped her nose, she looked up at him and smiled, giving him a kiss before going back to the movie. Pete smiled and lay his head on top of Bebe's.  
Later that day they got dressed up for the night, Pete was wearing a light pink long sleeve crop top, with black lining the collar, end of the sleeves, and on the bottom of the shirt, hugging those parts of the slightly loose shirt against him, the parts of the shirt near the black lining puffing out a little, except for near the collar. The words sugar goth in pastel colors written on the front with little lines of those colors to look like sprinkles around the words, the end of the sleeves and a more transparent version on his cheeks and nose. An black choker, some black pants, and his normal purple shoes.  
While Bebe was wearing an white long sleeve v neck shirt, which was tucked into her pants, the end of the sleeves clinging to her wrists, puffing out a little near that part of the sleeves. One fingerless glove on her right hand, an black choker, and an bead necklace going a little below the v neck on her shirt. Her pants a light blue, which was teared on her left leg a little above her knee, some teared part of the pants near the inter pant of her leg went down below her knee, a hole in the other pants leg around the same height of the tear on the other. An soft purple sash around her hip, and brown shoes with short heels on them.  
Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the hair tie covered by a teared pieced of fabric tied around it. Other then that she had a star on her left cheek, black lipstick only on the top lip, two scars that are meant to look like it was from claws, and a toy spider placed on her shoulders. The color scheme of her outfit was also pastel to match with Pete, along with the black collar she wore.  
Bebe smiled to Pete, "You look adorable!" He smiled back giving her a kiss, "So do you Hunhun." he hugged around her waist pulling her closer to him to kiss her more, she giggled as she kissed him back , warping her arms around his shoulders. "I love you Red Bear." "I love you too Sweetheart."  
"Ready for tonight?" Pete asked his lovely girlfriend, she nodded and kissed his cheek, "Then let's head out." He intertwined his fingers with hers as they left their place, their hands swaying between them. They walked down a street watching kids trick or treating, Bebe pointing some of their costumes out to Pete as she found them super cute, while Pete pointed out to her an kid who was dressed like a vampire and stuck his tongue out like he was grossed by it to which she laughed slightly from her boyfriend's foolishness. She pinched his cheek "ow, what was that for" he smiled "for being mean to that kid" she puffed out her cheeks to tease Pete like if she was actually annoyed by that, to which he chuckled and pat her on the head "Okay okay, I'll leave that kid alone." which after he said that he pointed out a different kid to whom was also dressed like a vampire, she smiled and shake her head slightly giggling.  
"You're such a dork." "Nuh-uh, you're." "Nope you" "Honey have you seen or heard yourself." Bebe turned to Pete and tickled him, he squirmed and laughed in response, and got her back. Some kids looked at them like they were weird but they didn't mind, Pete even stuck his tongue out slightly at  
some of the kids who had give them an weird look as Bebe covered his mouth and smiled at the kids.  
They had finally arrived at their location, an beach. They been here an couple times, the first time being one of their earlier dates in their relationship, Bebe had asked Pete out, as it was almost as nice a day as it could be in South Park, they had shown up and just played with the sand as the water was still really cold, near the end Bebe grabbed Pete's hand to walk on the beach as the sun set.  
Bebe smiled at the memory and held her boyfriend's hand, to bad the sun had already set, or she would have done it again, she kissed him on the cheek before going to sit down near when the water rises. Pete went over to her and sat down next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder, with their hands intertwined. "It's a nice night."  
Bebe looked over at her boyfriend, and nodded "yeah, it is." Bebe has always enjoyed seeing Pete in the moonlight, it just suited him. It lit up his face in just the right way, making his freckles against his sun kissed skin look almost like the stars that shine so bright in the night sky. And the way the pale light hit his amber eyes, lighting them up like the fourth of July, his uneven dark black and red locks being hit in a way that just framed his face so well, adding a textured look to it in the dark, she held her face with one hand as she smiled wider, she was so lucky this man picked her, out of all the people around, he picked her as his, and she picked him as hers.  
Pete looked over at Bebe and smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her, she returned the favor, as she kissed his shoulder he played some music off his phone and left it on the ground as he stood up and offered his hand to her,  
she looked up at him with stars in her eyes as she took his hand and in that moment Pete couldn't stop staring at her as he pulled her up to him, the moonlight making her blonde curls stand out against her pale tan skin, and her forest green eyes which only made him want to get lost in their forest forever. Her lips looked so kissable right now, and he wanted a taste, he was so lucky this women picked him, out of all the people around, she picked him as hers, and he picked her as hims. "Let's dance?" her smile told Pete that she would love to, so he pulled her close to him by the waist and kissed her cheek.  
They danced together, not caring if the speed matched the song, what mattered to them was each other, and only each other in this moment.  
"Do you remember that time we went to get ice cream and you couldn't pick a flavor, so you made me pick for you?" Bebe giggled "yeah I do, I ended up not liking it." "And then you whined to me that I betrayed you" it was Pete's turn to slightly laugh "you did betray me red bear, I put my life in your hands and you killed me." Bebe jokely pouted at him "pff, you're here with me now so I don't think it killed you." "I was lucky, I couldn't move for weeks."  
Bebe smiled and nuzzed Pete's chest before looking up at him with a evily cute look "you're the one who's super protective!" She chirped as she booped his nose "oh am I?." Bebe giggled before replying "you legit growled at someone before threatening to burn their house down if they dare say another thing bad about me. Also you almost got in a fight with Cartman once because he called me names and trying to get Kenny to make rumors about me and the girls with him." An slight dust of a blush creeped up Pete's cheeks, "and just like a week ago you told Clyde if you caught him flirting with me one more time you'll break his arm, you're super productive hun!" It was Pete's turn to playfully pout "fine fine, you win I get the point." "Don't be a sore loser baby." Bebe leaned in to kiss him and he smiled.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"


End file.
